


Grad Night Revisited

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [38]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e13 Grad Night, M/M, all works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: 'I've been waiting here all night for Damien Steele. It's David's birthday, Alexis is graduating' Johnny Rose is kept at the motel because Roland is late. What would have happened if Roland was on time?ORJohnny interrupts David's birthday dinner with Patrick





	Grad Night Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with this many stories on your own isn't easy!  
All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

‘Cheers,’ David smiled as they tapped the mozzarella sticks together. Maybe this was a date, David thought hopefully to himself. He’d been not-so-slowly developing feelings for Patrick since they met. Finding himself sitting opposite Patrick, on his birthday, that cute, shy smile spread over Patrick’s face only made his feelings blossom further than he thought possible. David was relieved that even after he had brought Stevie to what was appearing more and more like a date, Patrick had stayed. He hadn’t made an excuse, hadn’t realised that David wasn’t worth the effort, hadn’t laughed in David’s face for his mistake. Instead he was sitting opposite, offering David soft smiles and even softer gazes.

David could see the night unfurling before him. A night full of laughter and flirting. He dare not hope that the night could end with a kiss, but the thought passed through his mind nonetheless like a tiny hopeful spark that threatened the start a blaze inside David. He imagined a night of just him and Patrick and he couldn’t wait.

But then...

‘Boys, room for one more?’ David turned, shocked to see his father standing next to him.  _ Fuck. _ Instantly all of his hopes for the night disappeared into dust.

‘What are you doing here?’ David asked his voice dripping with annoyance. He risked a glance at Patrick, trying not to read too much into how deflated and defeated he looked. His pale skin all the paler as he looked up at Johnny Rose.

‘All the guests are checked in. I thought I would spend the evening celebrating my son’s birthday,’ Johnny smiled, clapping his hand onto David’s shoulder, completely unaware of the tension building at the table.

‘Here Mr Rose,’ Patrick slid out of the booth, ‘I need to go to the bathroom anyway.’ David watched Patrick disappear into the bathroom for the second time that night. 

Johnny slid happily into the booth, ‘did you get something for your birthday?’ He indicated towards the frame resting on the table.

‘No… yes… why are you here again?’ David felt flustered. He expected Patrick to come back shortly, make an excuse and leave. That would be it. The one chance that David had already almost ruined, was being ruined all over again. He’d already given David one chance, David couldn’t see himself getting a second.

‘It’s your birthday David. It needs to be celebrated,’ Johnny grabbed a mozzarella stick from the platter.

David opened his mouth to protest but at the same moment, Patrick returned from the bathroom. He smiled sadly at David, then slid into the booth beside Johnny, a defeated look on his face. David noticed he made no effort to leave. Yet.

‘David was just about to show me his present,’ Johnny said.

‘Oh… he doesn’t have to do that,’ Patrick looked at his hands, cheeks reddening. For the second time that night David held the most thoughtful gift he’d ever received in his hands.

‘It’s the receipt from our first sale at the store,’ David said, running his thumb across the frame with reverence.

‘What a great idea,’ Johnny said, ‘you know when I started Rose Video I kept the first dollar we ever made. Framed on my desk.’

‘That’s a special idea Mr Rose,’ Patrick offered.

‘Sentimental really,’ David added. Patrick turned his gaze back to David and gave a small tight-lipped smile.

David desperately wanted to scream, demand that his father leave, but he knew he was trapped.

‘Should we get something to drink to celebrate?’ Johnny asked. The last thing David felt like doing in that moment was celebrating anything.

‘I drove Mr Rose so I’m alright,’ Patrick said.

‘Just the one won’t hurt,’ Johnny waved off the protest. David watched as Patrick gripped his hands tightly in front of himself.

With Twyla out, George came around and took their orders, Johnny asking for three glasses of Zhampange.

‘To David. And if I could, to the motel selling out for the first time ever,’ Johnny raised his glass.

‘To David,’ Patrick said quietly, barely breaking eye contact as he tapped his glass to David’s. David felt his stomach twist into knots at Patrick’s sincere gaze.

With a cough Patrick turned to Johnny, ‘so the motel sold out then?’

That was all it took, David knew how much Johnny liked to talk about the motels success. He watched as Patrick nodded along to Johnny’s stories, explaining in detail his plans to make the motel succeed.

The rest of the dinner was spent listening to Johnny tell stories about his past at Rose Video and give advice on the store. Patrick did his best to be interested, and on any other night probably would have been, however he spent most of the night sending yearning glances at David across the table, biting back the disappointment swelling inside of him at how badly his plans had gone.

David for his part, spent his time between wanting to cry, wanting to scream and offering Patrick apologetic smiles. David couldn’t decide whether spending the night staring longingly at Patrick or his original plan of popping a pill was more pathetic.

‘We better be heading back,’ Johnny said, throwing his napkin onto his finished dessert plate.

‘Yep,’ David looked at his empty plate, wondering whether the chocolate cake was bitter because Twyla made it or because of the night as a whole.

When the bill was placed on the table Patrick picked it up and pulled notes from his wallet.

‘You don’t have to do that,’ David said.

‘No, it’s fine. It’s your birthday,’ Patrick replied, smiling.

‘Thank you Patrick. That’s very kind,’ Johnny said. David noticed that he hadn’t attempted to offer to pay but thought better of pointing that out.

The three mean stood and made their way out to the front of the cafe.

‘So...’ David said looking between his feet and Patrick.

‘Your mother has the car tonight,’ Johnny commented.

‘Would you… would you like a lift?’ Patrick asked, indicating to his car across the street.

‘Oh, you don’t have to,’ David said again, already feeling like he had taken up too much of Patrick’s time.

‘I’m happy to,’ Patrick smiled softly.

‘That would be great. Thanks Patrick,’ Johnny walked happily towards the car. He climbed into the passenger seat as soon as Patrick had unlocked it. With a groan, David climbed into the back behind his father. He watched Patrick’s hands grip the steering wheel tightly. He looked as frustrated and disappointed as David felt.

The drive was mostly quiet, Johnny pointing out the full parking lot as Patrick pulled into the motel.

‘I hope you had a nice birthday David,’ Patrick turned in his seat and looked at David.

‘Yeah. Thanks for the present,’ David offered a tight smile in reply.

‘We should do this again sometime,’ Johnny added. It was clear that he had enjoyed himself, bonding with his son and reminiscing about the old Rose Video days.

Patrick nodded numbly.

‘Come on David. There might be something waiting for us inside,’ Johnny said lifting his eyebrows excitedly.

‘Great,’ David muttered with a sigh.

‘Good to see you again Patrick,’ Johnny offered his hand.

‘You too Mr Rose,’ Patrick shook his hand. Johnny stepped from the car, leaving David and Patrick alone for a brief moment.

They stared at each other for a long moment, all to aware that Johnny hadn’t gone into the motel yet.

Patrick opened his mouth to speak but paused, clenching his jaw with what sounded to David like a barely audible groan.

‘Night David,’ Patrick said, dropping his head in disappointment.

‘Goodnight Patrick,’ David offered a sad smile before opening the door and stepping out of the car, gripping tightly to his gift.

David followed his father to their room. Risking a look back he saw Patrick still in his car, watching them leave. He raised his hand slightly, offering the smallest of waves, before putting his car into reverse and pulling away.

David couldn’t say why, but he felt like he had missed an opportunity for something amazing.

***

An hour after Patrick had left, David sat on his bed. Two pieces of cake hadn’t helped quash his disappointment. Maybe he had totally misread Patrick's interest, misinterpreted his gift. But maybe he hadn't and had missed his opportunity for something more.

David tried to not be annoyed with his father. He tried to see Johnny's presence in a positive  _ my dad cares about me  _ kind of way, rather than a  _ my dad spent all night unknowingly cockblocking me  _ way.

Sitting on his bed, waiting for Alexis to finish 'washing off high school' in the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. A knock so soft David almost didn't hear it.

When he opened the door David was surprised to see Patrick standing in the doorway.

'Hi,' he said.

'Hi… what are you doing here? Come to take back your present?' David asked.

Patrick laughed nervously, 'no you're all good. I ahh… I just wanted to tell you…’ Patrick paused, looking over David’s shoulder into the motel room behind him.

‘Want to…” David indicated into the parking lot.

‘Sure,’ Patrick seemed relieved at David’s suggestion.

David closed the door behind him, the lights from the rooms casting enough light that they could still see each other.

After an awkward pause, they both tried to speak at once.

‘You go,’ Patrick said.

‘I was just going to ask what you wanted to tell me,’ David replied, his heart rate increasing, hope bubbling up inside of him.

‘I'm really glad that I decided to invest in your business David,’ Patrick said, his eyes softening in the low light.

A smile spread across David’s face, ‘that’s a really lovely thing for you to say.’

‘And I’m so glad you did Patrick because you’ve really helped to turn it into the success that it is,’ Patrick said jokingly.

David nodded, smiling softly. In the low light he saw Patrick glance down at David’s lips, just the briefest of looks.

David leaned forward, just the smallest amount, stopping himself. But then Patrick looked at his lips again, the soft smile on his face disappearing, becoming something else, something full of want.

David stepped closer and placed his hand on Patrick’s cheek, leaning forward to meet Patrick’s lips.

Patrick leaned forward and pressed his lips against David’s. David felt Patrick’s hand come up to rest tentatively on David’s waist.

The kiss was soft, and quick but completely perfect. They pulled back slightly, David biting back a smile.

‘Thank you,’ Patrick breathed into the space between them.

‘For what?’ David asked with a smile, looking up at Patrick.

‘Umm… I’ve never done that before… with a guy,’ Patrick’s hands dropped from David’s waist. He stuffed them nervously in his pockets.

_ Fuck _ . David felt himself spiral, ‘oh, ok.’ Panic that he had totally misread the situation and had forced himself onto Patrick formed and clouded his thoughts.

‘Yeah,’ Patrick breathed out a laugh, ‘and I was getting nervous that after your dad showed up, I was going to let the night pass without us having done that. So, thank you… for making that happen for us.’

Relief washed over David. Patrick had wanted this. Wanted it enough that both interruptions from Stevie and Johnny hadn’t stopped him. Wanted it enough that he had come back to the motel an hour later, just to give them the opportunity and privacy for this to happen.

‘Well, fortunately I’m an incredibly generous person,’ David smiled, he felt like he was floating.

‘Can we talk tomorrow?’ Patrick asked.

‘We can talk whenever you’d like,’ David replied happily, ‘just preferably not before 10am because I’m not really a morning person.’

Patrick smiled broadly.

‘I’ll let you get back inside,’ Patrick said, glancing towards the door.

As if on cue the door to his room swung open, ‘David, are you out here?’ Alexis asked.

‘Yeah. I’ll be inside in a minute,’ David snapped.

‘Oh, hi Patrick,’ Alexis smiled.

‘Hi,’ Patrick said, barely taking his eyes off David, ‘congratulations on the graduation Alexis.’

Alexis, thankfully slightly more aware than Johnny nodded her reply and closed the door, leaving them alone again.

‘I better...’ David pointed at the door.

‘Yeah. Night David,’ Patrick said for the second time that night.

‘Goodnight Patrick,’ David smiled, stepping towards the door.

They held each other's gaze for a moment longer, before David turned and entered his room.

Biting back a smile, David closed the motel door.

‘What was that about?’ Alexis asked, perched expectantly on the edge of her bed.

‘Nothing. I’m getting ready for bed,’ David grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom. He wasn’t quite ready to share just yet. He wanted to bask in the glow on his own for a little while longer.

As he closed the bathroom door, he leaned against it, allowing for the first time a smile to spread across his face unhindered. He covered his face with his hands and laughed lightly.

All his worries about missed opportunities long forgotten, David readied for bed, knowing that he would struggle to sleep, excited for tomorrow and what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
